Bag of Torture
by Sweet-Typs
Summary: Caleb and his wife ask Reid to babysit thier little girl. Fluffy boa's and lipstick come into play, causing a terrified Reid. Funny/Cute one-shot.


**Another one-shot written by moi! Its literally 2:18 in the morning and I just can't get myself to write on 'Sweets', so I did this quickie. I thought it was a cute idea. Enjoy!**

**Bag of Torture**

"Dude...I can't do this!"

"Yeah you can, it wont be as bad as last time...I promise."

"You don't understand! It's like...terrifying."

Caleb sighed and looked at the blond who was hell bent on 'No'. He checked his watch.

"Your the only one who can do this right now! Pogue's at work and Ty...well...he's with Gracin."

Reid sighed and nodded his head, knowing he'd regret this. "Fine. You owe me man!"

Caleb sighed relived and gave Reid a brotherly hug. "You have no idea! Cara! Baby hurry up!"

Reid's blue eyes watched as the bouncing brunette joined them in the living room.

"Oh thank you Reid! We owe you!"

He smirked. "Yes, you do." He winked and Caleb smacked him upside the house.

"Remember, she can't have sugar after 9, bedtime is at 10:30 and don't let her watch Barney while trying to go to sleep." Cara added as she kissed his cheek and they left.

Reid rolled his eyes and pouted. "Great..." He looked around at all the Disney Princess play furniture and the tea party set, shivering. Bad memories.

"Hey Princess!" He hollered up the long stair case and heard little patter of feet. Before he knew it, a short, round faced, brown haired and green eyed little girl smiled at him.

"UNCLE WEED!!" He smiled and caught her as she dived for him.

"I missed you Uncle Weed!" Her eyes lit up as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and squeezed.

"You too baby doll. Mommy and Daddy went out for a while so I guess it's me and you kid."

He let go of the 5 year old and watched her spin around and prance around. She looked just like her father and had her mother's imagination and optimism. Little Rose Annabell Danvers. Little heart breaker already. Reid plopped down on the couch and flicked the t.v. on. He skimmed through the channels, settling for a UFC match. He sat up and was really getting into the match.

"Uncle Weed!" He sighed and smiled.

"Yes Rosey Posey?" She giggled at her nick name.

"Can I haff a cookie?" He looked at the clock. 8:30 pm.

"Just one." He followed her into the kitchen and got her one of Cara's homemade peanut butter cookies, then grabbed him one too.

"Your mother makes the best cookies." He mumbled between bites. Rose was actually being good, no mention of dress up or tea party...yet.

"Not powite to talk with your mouff full." She said and pointed a finger at him, scrunching her face.

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it Shortie!" He teased as she chased after him. Reid was laughing and 'ran' away in fear. The little girl in her sun dress from earlier that day fluttered, making her look like a little angel. Reid faked tripping, letting her tackle him and he faked a death cry.

"Oh no! Death by Rose!" He did a dramatic toung stuck out of mouth and falling limp impression. The little girl poked him.

"Git up Weed! Barney time!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh great." He grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Which one?"

"ABC's and Won twu Twee's!" She plopped down on the couch and he slid in the DVD.

Reid joined her and she began singing along with the songs and laughing at the purple dipshit, he smirked at this thought.

"Sing Uncle Weed!" She begged and Reid shook his head.

"No way Princess." He stated, until he looked down at her, and the little sneaky brat did it. She had that lower lip pouted out, her eyes were getting moist and she looked heart broken.

"Okay! Okay!" He panicked, her crying was the worst! It involved stomping feet, shrill screaming...all in all she was a flailing fury of death!

She smiled and began singing again, being forceful when he was whispering the songs.

"One two...buckle my SHOE! Three four SHUT THE DOOR!" He half yelled and half sang, causing her to light up. Though he fought the urge...he smiled. After the song was over and she got bored, she sighed. "Whats wrong Rose?"

"I want to pway dwess up now." Her sweet little innocent face looked hopeful. He gulped.

"How about a puzzel or...lets color!" He held up a coloring book. She got the face again...

"Go get your bag..." He groaned and the little girl clapped and skipped up the stairs. The bag, he shivered again. It was a bag of all sorts of torturous devices. Rouges and these pink feathery things that went around his neck...oh and the hats! He cringed remembering last time. He couldn't get the glitter off of his face for days.

"I back!" She announced, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yay!" He squeaked. He watched as she opened he huge purple bag, that he was honestly surprised she could carry.

"Okay, Weedina! We haff to make you pweetty for your hot date tonight!" Reid smirked at what she said.

"Hot date huh, who told you that?" The green eyed girl grinned.

"Uncle Pogie!" Reid nodded, figures. If Caleb heard her, he'd point his finger and do the 'all mighty leader/dad thing'

"Okay, here you go..." She placed the large yellow hat on his head, with feathers and everything else you could imagine decorating it. Then came that damn boa he hated, it tickled his nose. As much as he wanted to rip it of and 'use' to send it to the other end of the world, he bi his toung and let her deck him out. When she was done, he glanced at the clock. 20 more minuets till bedtime!

"Wipstick!" She un capped the dark red and smeared it all over his face, him cringing and almost in tears. Caleb owes me HUGE! As he watched her adorable little face twist with concentration, and smiled when she was done, he sagged into the couch.

"Uncle Weed, your so pwetty!" He smiled and winked.

"Thank you Princess. You about ready for bed?" He grabbed her purple bag and took off his hat and boa.

"No. Can I sweep down here?"

Reid smiled and gathered her up in his arms and sat on the couch. "Only if you let me watch my shows." Rose smiled and yawned, she buried her small face into his chest and he smiled to himself.

"Uncle Weed, your my favwot Uncle." His heart swelled as he watched her fight sleep.

"Why is that little one?" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Uncle Twy or Pogie wont dress up with me." Reid chuckled. He hummed to himself as he watched some show on World War 2. After a few minuets, he looked down and the yougest Danver's was asleep against his chest like a little kitten. He knew if he'd move her she'd wake up, she always did. So he tucked his legs to his side and rested his head against the armrest of the couch, laying Rose in front of him. Before he felt his own eye lids droop he thought about how bad it might not be to be a dad, then scoffed and thought someone better slap him.

**AWW!! Uncle Weed! Lmao. Please R&R!**

**Love Illy!**


End file.
